Questions and Answers
by Destiny Gamer
Summary: One day Lloyd starts asking questions that Kratos wasn't ready for: questions about Anna, and those questions end up leading to a very serious fatherson moment. please read and Review


**Me: I'm back!**

**Kratos: oh, Martel help us.**

**Me: ((hug)) Kratos, I love you!**

**Lloyd: ha ha ha!**

**Kratos: Lloyd, shut up! Sakura, get the hell off of me! Now!**

**Sakura: I'll get off when Mithos admits that he's gay (sorry to all Mithos fans)**

**Kratos: damn.**

**Lloyd: wow, she's never going to get off of you… … … ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Kratos: Lloyd, why you little-!**

**Me: do the intro!**

**Kratos: get off!**

**Me: Lloyd, please? ((puppy dog eyes))**

**Lloyd: damn to hell what ever gave girls puppy dog eyes! Grr… Sakura (AKA 'DestinyGamer') owns nothing…**

**Me: this is in Kratos' pov.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"what was mom like?"

My heart skipped a beat. "wh… what?"

Lloyd looked me straight in the eye. "mom… what was she like?"

I closed my eyes and thought of anna. "she was beautiful, smart, strong, funny, kind…" looked at Lloyd playfully, "stubborn."

Lloyd laughed slightly.

I closed my eyes again. "she was more of an angel that I could ever be."

When I looked at Lloyd he was staring at the ground. "do you think… do you think mom would be proud of me…?" he asked.

I was a little surprised by the question. "of course. Why wouldn't she be proud?"

Lloyd still didn't look up. "I don't know… I've done so many terrible things…"

"Lloyd…"

"it's true!" he snapped, looking up at me. "It was my fault Iselia was destroyed! It was my fault palmacosta, and heimdall were destroyed! It was my fault all those people were killed! It was my fault…" he looked down at the ground again, "it was my fault… it was because of me that you were hurt…" his shoulders started to shake "and it was my fault that mom was killed…" he said quietly.

I lost my temper. I grabbed the front of his shirt and screamed "that's enough!" he still wouldn't look at me. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again! Ever, do you understand me?" I sighed, "it wasn't your fault that Anna was killed… it was mine. And all those places that were destroyed… and all those people that were killed… that was all mine and Mithos' fault. None of it had anything to do with you. Please… I don't want you to have to share my pain, to bare my scars."

Lloyd looked up at me, and he was crying. I started to cry too. "your mother would be so proud of you. Don't ever forget that." I held him in my arms like I would never let go. "No matter what, she will be proud of you. And so will I, my son."

"Dad…"

--- a few days later---

I was going back to Derris-Kharlan after the worlds had been reunited. I didn't want to leave my son but… it was something I had to do. I wondered if this was punishment for all the things I had done in Cruxis?

"dad… do you really have to go?"

I looked at Lloyds sad face. "yes. As the remaining member of cruxis, I must take responsibility for my actions."

"can't you just have Yuan do it?" Lloyd teased.

I smiled slightly, but not enough for him to see. "no. but do me a favor and attack him a few times for me next time you see him. I never got to kill him for putting a sword to your neck that night at Altessa's."

Lloyd laughed lightly. I walked up to him and hugged him. "I'll miss you… my son."

He looked up at me, fighting back tears. "I'll miss you to dad."

"Lloyd, I'm so proud of you. And I know Anna is too. Someday, you may get to see her again… tell her I love her."

"okay, and I'll see you again too."

I nodded to him.

"I love you dad."

My heart skipped a beat again. "I… I love you too… Lloyd."

I stepped on the warp pad and found myself on Derris-Kharlan. O looked down at my son for the last time. "Lloyd," I yelled, "don't die before I do… my son."

I hope you heard me Lloyd…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Me: (still hugging Kratos) ((tear tear)) ... you know, that didn't turn out like i had planned... but i like it!**

**Kratos: ((sweat drop))**

**Me: ((strangle Kratos)) damn you! Why did you have to leave? Why? Why? Why!**

**Lloyd: ((inches away)) … um… I'm going to go now…**

**Me: ((grabs his shirt collar)) oh no you don't! why the hell did you let him go?**

**Lloyd: it's not my fault!**

**Kratos: get the hell off of me, now!**

**Me: only if I get a lot of reviews**

**Lloyd and Kratos: review! Please!**


End file.
